


Messiah/弥赛亚

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (DmC), Cuntboy!Dante, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 含有关于生理期的内容，年龄操作，Cuntboy，可能还有点PTSD的但丁，普通人设定，是一个关于拯救的故事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Messiah/弥赛亚

圣拉弥亚孤儿院的院长通知他：“虽然我们很爱你，但丁，但你明天就成年了，你必须得离开这儿。”

说这句话的时候，那张满是皱纹的脸上什么表情也没有，就好像他会按照惯例对每个将要成年的孤儿这样说，然后等到了成年的那天清晨，连早饭都不会供应就迫不及待地将其扫地出门。而但丁生活在孤儿院的这十几年里，给这个老不死的家伙惹了足够多的麻烦，显然“我们很爱你”这句话半分真也没有，甚至这家孤儿院里一切可以用手拿起来的东西都在他的身上留下过痕迹，于是但丁说：“滚出去。”他倒也不是个不明事理的人，只是这样的话比起他所遭受的虐待来说还是轻多了。

“别这么没礼貌，霍尔先生的专访会登在焦点周刊*Focus Weekly*上，你知道焦点周刊吗？”听得出来，院长此时已经拿出了他最大的耐性，只为在摄像机里留下个虚伪的好形象。他转过身去向霍尔先生赔笑，可但丁不会给他半点面子，“哦，是吗？你相信他说的每一句话吗？”但丁对着记者说道，然后毫不客气地关紧了门板，“改名叫屁话周刊*Bullshit Weekly*吧。”

从前但丁总是想着能够逃离这个孤儿院，可每次都会被警察扔回来，如今真到了他要离开的时候，却不如当初他想象的那样激动人心，而是面临着一个相当现实的问题：他成年了，可他既上不起大学，也找不到工作，这个城市里几乎每一个警察都抓过他。他待在孤儿院里，至少能有饭吃、有床睡，一旦离开，假如找不到谋生的方法，他便只有做街头混混或流浪汉这一条路。

于是但丁一整个上午都关在房里，专心思考他日后的去处，约摸到了午饭的时间，没有人来敲门提醒他吃饭，但他早已习惯听着外头的脚步声来判断。

他很快站起来，把被子随意地蹬到一旁。但丁没什么朋友，因此好处就是他不必与人道别，事实上他与这里的每一个孤儿关系都不太好，你能指望在虐待中长大的孩子心理有多健康？这些孩子会来找茬，会把你的东西偷走，会把你推下楼梯，会嘲笑女孩刚刚发育的胸部，好在但丁打架绝不含糊，这才让他少了许多麻烦。

“听说你明天就要走了？”一个小眼睛男孩捧着盘子挤过来，满脸讪笑，他是最看不惯但丁的人之一，每当他这副表情凑过来，准是要说些羞辱人的下流话，“我还没上过你呢，真可惜，你觉得谁会愿意给你这个怪胎破处，但丁？”

但丁控制不住自己的脾气，他当即用拳头锤了一下男孩的盘底，让盘子和食物一齐拍在了男孩的脸上，鼻梁骨被狠狠地撞了一下，两道血液一前一后地淌下来。男孩从椅子上蹦起来，一边哀叫一边破口大骂，眼看就要与但丁厮打起来，院长不得不在此时出面，将两人粗鲁地推开到一边去：“都回到自己的座位上去！但丁，你这个小杂种，谢天谢地，我不必再多忍受你一天，有个男人今天下午就要领走你了——你这个幸运的小杂种。”

“谁？”但丁还在恼火中调整情绪，没听清或是不敢相信院长说了些什么，可那老家伙立刻又去训责其他孤儿了：“要做祷告了，快一点儿！”

但丁不敢确认他是不是还有亲人活在这世上，他从记事开始就一直住着这所孤儿院里，几乎没有关于父母的任何记忆，旁人都说他的父母是车祸去世的，但从未提起过他其他的亲人。

于是他怀揣着这一念想与男人见了面——精心梳理的短发，一身笔挺的西装，开着一辆白色汽车，年龄约摸二十几岁，和但丁想象的完全不同，这副阔少爷的气质看起来怎么都不像是与他有什么血缘关系。

“你没有行李吗？”男人问道，但丁摊了摊双手，表示他没什么能拿走的，“好吧，那我们回家吧。”他关上汽车后备箱，但丁则钻进后座，那个被他打破了鼻子的男孩在二楼怒气冲冲地盯着他，他转过头来没有理会，而是与驾驶位的男人交谈：“我怎么称呼你？”

男人从后视镜与他对视了一眼：“我叫维吉尔。你一定很好奇我为什么选择你，毕竟我甚至都没见过你。”

“还好，可能你就是太有钱了，有钱人在想些什么，总是很难理解。”但丁满不在乎地说道，维吉尔笑着向他解释：“事实上在这之前我就认识你，从……‘屁话周刊’上？不错的建议。”

但丁有些尴尬，他现在怀疑是他得罪了焦点周刊的主编，而他马上就要被带回去兴师问罪了。维吉尔看出他窘迫，便立刻安慰他：“别担心，我不会把你怎么样。霍尔觉得你说的话太有趣了，挨个分享给了我们。”

“好吧，”但丁看起来兴致不高，“那你为什么带走我？我不是个能干的家伙。”

“我不需要你能干，因为你是我弟弟。”维吉尔再次从后视镜里注视着他，但丁这才发现，他有着和男人极其相似的眉眼。两人路上没再说些什么，过惯了孤儿生活的但丁突然多了一个有钱的兄弟，不真实感太过强烈，很难说他是怎样的心情，直到他真正住进了维吉尔的房子里，他都还觉得这是在梦里。

维吉尔把一些干净的衣服拿出来，但丁也不懂得羞耻，竟就在他面前脱起了衣服。由于教育的缺失，但丁对性别的认知很模糊，因此他毫无防备地对维吉尔暴露他女性的下体，那里毛发稀少，甚至连两片阴唇挤出的沟壑都看得一清二楚，维吉尔不自在地摸了摸额头，用手半遮半掩、假装若无其事地背过了身子去。但丁生理上的缺陷他是知道的，只是没想到能够这样直截了当地看见。

“你没想过要做手术吗？”维吉尔没头没尾地说了一句，但丁知道他指的是什么，但他毫不在意：“为什么？我挺好的。”

“除了一些下流的混蛋总想把他们的老二塞进你的阴道里来羞辱你，”在但丁惊讶的目光中，维吉尔镇静地点了点头，“我什么都知道。”

“你也想吗？”但丁语出惊人，让维吉尔一时间有些哑口无言：“呃，我觉得……不。”旋即他又补充了一句：“我是你哥哥。”但丁耸了耸肩，显然他没有理解维吉尔这句话的含义，他根本没有乱伦的概念。

维吉尔无奈地摇了摇头，只是对但丁的遭遇深感同情。但丁身上有着很多难以消除的疤痕，即使不问，他也知道是什么缘由，相比其他的孩子来说但丁已经坚强太多了，他不能要求更多，至少他要给但丁一些时间去熟悉正常人的生活，然后再谈究竟是让他去工作还是去上大学的事情。

在成年的第一天，但丁的月经初潮[1]也终于姗姗来迟。在他只穿着一件上衣，迈着两条血淋淋的腿出来时，维吉尔吓得险些把调料瓶扔进了锅里。

“我觉得你得换张新的床垫了。”但丁说道。

这几乎毁掉了他一整天的好心情，他的小腹和阴道口又酸又胀，下面的器官从来没有像现在这样存在感这么强过，激素水平的变化让他暴躁易怒起来，甚至开始后悔起昨天为什么没在那个男孩的脸上多打几拳。而维吉尔在情绪崩溃的边缘，和弟弟久别重逢的第一天，但丁在他面前换衣服，第二天他甚至就要看着但丁下身满是血地从卧室里走出来。这个家伙似乎意识到了什么，还假模假式地关心了一番：“你结婚了吗？”

“你在乎吗？”维吉尔无奈地反问道。

但丁坦然道：“不在乎。”他咧开嘴来笑，把洋葱小鱿[2]举起来砸在维吉尔的脸上，埋在里面的发声气囊发出了“啾”的声音。

起先还担心但丁会有什么心理创伤，现在看来他的担心完全是多余的，这家伙不仅没有创伤，甚至很快地就熟悉了环境，如今竟还和他打闹起来了。维吉尔又气又好笑，他把玩偶放回床头，将剩下的一截床单也塞好：“好了，我去上班了，你不舒服就好好休息吧。”

不知道是不是但丁的缘故，虽然他的弟弟给他惹了些麻烦，但维吉尔的心情意外地还不错。

在与养父母一同生活了十几年之后，得知仍有亲人在世，这种失而复得的感觉是无可替代的，血缘上的羁绊填充了他唯一的孤独感：维吉尔什么都不缺，他的养父母买得起任何东西，并且他顺利地完成了学业，如今事业有成，没有人会不想与他交朋友，差只差在他的亲兄弟——现在但丁终于也回到了他的身边，他感到前所未有地愉快。

在毕业之后，维吉尔一手创立了秩序科技公司，去年收购了正在走向衰败的焦点周刊，也正是出于这个缘由，一次对孤儿院的专访让他找到了但丁。

霍尔从前是焦点周刊的一名记者，同时也是维吉尔的好友。他在维吉尔的扶持下，从记者做到了副主编，一面在焦点周刊工作，一面出于情分私下里为维吉尔做事，但他是个正直率真的人，很多事情维吉尔无法托付于他，就像这一次让他来负责专访显然是个考虑不周的决定。

“嘿，维吉尔，我整理了一下这次的视频和文字材料，但这些都不足以曝光孤儿院内部的腐败，他们很会搞形式上的东西，我们可能得用些非常手段，需要……呃，你的弟弟来帮忙做一次访谈，我保证不会泄——”霍尔的话说到一半，维吉尔就在电话的另一头打断了他：“听着，霍尔，你得中止对孤儿院的调查了，他们的后台很硬，以我们目前的能力无法将其连根拔起，甚至可能把公司也搭进去。”

霍尔有些着急了：“但是那里的孩子们可能还在遭受虐待，但丁也曾是其中的一员，你就打算坐视不管吗？”

“但丁现在已经安全了，”不知是由于电话让声音有些失真还是什么别的，维吉尔的语气听起来格外冷漠，“抱歉，霍尔。我管不了。”霍尔沉默了下来，可对面已经挂断了电话，他无可奈何地摇摇头，把一叠文件塞回了抽屉里。

在结束了一天的工作之后，维吉尔在回家的中途想起了今天是但丁的生日这回事。他不了解但丁的喜好，便干脆直接问但丁想要些什么，这个出身于孤儿院的男孩给了他一个极其朴素的回答：“买张披萨回来吧。”尽管维吉尔提醒他，他们现在的经济情况能买得起的可不止这些，可但丁还是坚持只要一张披萨。

维吉尔便陪他吃了些垃圾食品，聊天中谈起了父母的事情，但丁变得沉默起来——事实上，他不知道要以一种什么样的情感去怀念自己的父母，因为他们去世时但丁还小得不能记事，事故发生时维吉尔也并不在场，只能转述警察描述的画面。

“但是你活下来了，这不是一个奇迹，只是因为母亲用自己的身体挡住了大部分冲击。”维吉尔已经能够平静地去讲述这件事，但丁心里却有些不好受，尽管他知道维吉尔告诉他这些绝不是为了让他心怀愧疚，可他就是无法自控地感到既伤心又恼火。但丁不停地摇头，手里把玩着一张折好的纸巾，试图以一种无所谓的态度来掩盖情绪，维吉尔看到他只是轻轻皱了皱鼻子，那双眼睛里始终未落下一滴眼泪来。

“为什么是我，那之后你又去了哪儿？”但丁的浅色的伤疤从袖口露出半截，可能是捆绑过留下的痕迹。维吉尔突然间心生怜悯，被这一句似是而非的质问问出了亏欠感，但他无法向但丁解释他们是如何被分开的，又是如何过上了截然不同的生活，因为他根本也不知道。

他冲动地想要拥抱自己的弟弟，但被一把推开：“我得去趟厕所了。”不知是在有意躲避还是真的要去解决生理问题。

但丁用双手抹了把脸，他把马桶盖合上，坐在上面直到听见维吉尔收拾起了桌上的垃圾，然后关灯回房，却没有听见关门声，似乎是在等待某个别别扭扭的家伙。但丁懂得社会上的规矩，但人与人之间的交往他并不能正确地处理，更不要说和维吉尔这样复杂的关系。因此他犹犹豫豫地在外头晃了一圈，假装喝水，又假装拿东西，半天之后才傻乎乎地站在门口，好在维吉尔正背对着他操作电脑，没有看见他究竟在“忙”些什么。

“算了。”但丁自暴自弃地想道，然后他刚决定回房去，就看到维吉尔的电脑屏幕上摆着几张孤儿院的照片，下拉还有还有一些文字。他便好奇地凑了上去，皱着眉头努力辨认那些被维吉尔划过去的内容，甚至把那只操控鼠标的手推开到一旁，然后毫不客气地把对方当做椅子，一屁股坐到维吉尔的腿上去。

白发男人惊吓地向后仰了仰，电脑屏幕被一颗黑色的脑袋挡得严严实实。被莫名其妙地拒绝了关心不说，这家伙还能若无其事地凑过来，维吉尔捉摸不透但丁的情绪。

他半天也不敢动，但丁几乎只骑在了他一条腿上，同对方的私处只有两层睡裤的厚度——但丁没有穿内裤。维吉尔尴尬地看向天花板，额头上挤出几道抬头纹，他伸手想去拿鼠标，却又被手肘撞开，此时再去看但丁的表情，才察觉到有些不对劲。

“这他妈都是什么？”但丁难以置信地问道，“你们真的要把这玩意发表出去？”

“什么？”维吉尔愣了一下，他想不到要怎么解释才能让这个恼火的男孩平静下来“是的，抱歉，但丁，我们不得不——”

“我还以为你不是那种人。”他还没反应过来怎么回事，就已经被但丁贴上了“那种人”的标签。向资本低头的媒体，即使什么坏事都没做只是报道了假消息，与虐待孩童的孤儿院也还是一丘之貉，利益至上的维吉尔看不到这一点，他只是觉得不被理解。而在但丁眼里，他和他的哥哥本就不是一路人，他不心存融入上流社会的幻想，也不屑于与资本家为伍，他大失所望，甚至不愿和维吉尔再多说一句话。

“但丁。”维吉尔叫了一声，没有得到回应，他有些失去耐心了，便不再理会。作为一家公司的董事，他要做的事情远比想象中的要多，因此没那么多精力去应付私人问题。

于是这就成了事件的开端。

等到睡醒一觉起来，维吉尔照常做了早餐，可都到了上班时间，但丁也还是没有出来吃饭。他猜想不是在赖床就是在同他赌气，因此他也没有敲门确认就到公司去了。等到下班回来，他看到早饭还原原本本地摆在桌子上，这才察觉原来但丁已经离开了。

他第一时间去查看了社区内的监控录像，能看到但丁并不是昨夜离开的，而是快到中午的时候——似乎是睡饱了才爬起来，不吃早饭也纯属赌气行为。维吉尔又气又好笑，决心放任但丁一段时间，看看这个不知好歹的麻烦精自己跑出去都能做点什么。

他没有冻结信用卡账户，而是时刻关注着资金流向：大到但丁买了一辆二手拖车作为住所，小到去便利店买了一些即食食品（大概率是因为但丁最爱的街头餐车不支持信用卡消费），每一项都在消费记录上写得清清楚楚。维吉尔愁苦不已，没有身份信息不能租房子住，因而只能买辆拖车，这点倒情有可原，可餐车不能信用卡消费，也好歹去正规餐厅里吃顿好的，但丁能想到的却只有买几片面包。

约摸过了四五天，维吉尔觉得差不多该让但丁结束他的流浪生活了。也正是在这个时候，警局突然打电话给他，说一个孤儿院的男孩与人发生了争执，身上还装着他的信用卡，问但丁是否有盗窃行为。

“没有，信用卡是我给的，他从不偷东西。”维吉尔解释道，他花了些钱让警察通融一下，但丁这才不至于被拘留。

打电话的时候他已经在但丁的拖车里了，在等了半个小时左右之后，男孩终于从警局回到他的“住处”，可看见维吉尔的时候却一点也不惊讶。

“我知道是你，”但丁说道，“否则那些家伙绝不会轻易放过我。”维吉尔注意到他脸上添了些新伤，于是皱皱眉头，没有生气地质问，而是关心地问道：“发生什么了？”

但丁用纸巾擦了擦脸上的血渍，然后将它们扔进垃圾桶里：“不关你事。”维吉尔沉默地点点头，把热切的目光移到地板上去了。但丁兴许是不忍心让为他花了钱的人吃瘪，半晌之后态度又好转了一些：“凯特，那个帮助过我的女孩，她的养父……”

他突然顿住，张了张嘴似要说些什么，支撑在桌角的双手无意识地抓紧，几乎能听见指甲刮在木板上的声音，“她的养父……伤害了她。”

维吉尔察觉到但丁的异样，“伤害”替代了什么词，从对方不自然的停顿中倒也能猜个大概，只是他没想到但丁竟会羞于将那种词说出口。[3]

他若有所思地沉默了一会，然后提议让但丁先和他回家里去——说服但丁花了他好一会功夫，他主动提出会帮助凯特从她的养父身边逃离，还保证孤儿院的访谈暂时不会发表，他会与焦点周刊的主编好好商讨一下这件事。

但丁回到家之后先洗了个澡。虽然在外面的生活很自由，却没有这样一个浴缸让他好好泡个热水澡，身上的新伤在水中有些烧灼感，争执中还被击中了头部，因此但丁昏昏沉沉的，竟慢慢有了困意。过了一个多小时，维吉尔发觉浴室里没了动静，便敲了敲门，然后开门查看，看见但丁歪着脑袋靠在浴缸边缘，两条胳膊还晾在外头，皮肤上的水已经干了，似乎睡着已有一段时间了。

之前换衣服的时候维吉尔没有好意思多看几眼，此时对方正赤裸着蜷缩在他面前，他这才确切地知道但丁从前过的究竟是怎样的生活。

他碰了碰但丁的肩头，男孩疲惫地哼哼了一声作为回应，“滚开……”还没清醒过来的但丁粗鲁地骂道，然后睁开眼睛迷茫地辨认着面前的人脸：“哦，维吉尔。”他从浴缸里艰难地爬起来，浑身水淋淋地坐在浴缸的边缘，甩甩头试图让意识回到现实中来。

维吉尔几乎能听见但丁湿润的阴户碰在浴缸的瓷砖上发出了粘稠的声音，是还未流干的经血混着黏液，被水稀释后顺着浴缸的边缘淌下来，同但丁满身的伤疤一起看来倒不显得那么下流了。

“凯特的事也发生过在你身上，对吗？”维吉尔突然问道，但丁仰起头来，一双充满仇恨而又如困兽般的眼睛，似乎将他当作了那个加害者。男孩抓住了他的手，拇指能够畅通无阻地塞进阴道里，显然已经不需要再求证些什么了。维吉尔震惊得说不出话来，他试图把手抽回，但他一用力，但丁就更加用力，还把脑袋凑近了一些，用着极轻的声音挑衅似的说道：“我没那么脆弱。”

他感觉到血气上涌，额角的青筋在突突直跳，不知是浴室里聚了太多的水汽，还是但丁暧昧的话语有着过量的热度。一直以来他都被但丁牵着鼻子走，如今竟也模糊了底线，让他觉得把手指塞进自己弟弟的阴道里好像也不是什么大不了的事。

“在你眼里我和他们是同一类人吗？”维吉尔勾起手指，关节和指尖顶得内壁凹陷进去，使不停收缩想要合拢的肉穴被强行撑开。但丁不适地皱起了眉头，手上松开了一些，但嘴上的气势却丝毫未减：“你是。”

“再说一遍。”他轻声说道，用近乎施虐的力道抠挖着微微张开的子宫口，腕骨压着阴蒂，将那个脆弱的小肉块折磨得肿胀不堪。但丁痛苦呻吟了一声，他佝偻起来，身体突然开始颤抖个不停，私处的疼痛触发到了他记忆中的创伤部分，让他变得既愤怒又恐惧，甚至无法再与人正常地交谈。他的意识开始回避这个情景，因此他误以为自己晕厥了过去，实际上当他回过神来以后，发现他的双手求救般紧抓着维吉尔的肩头，呼吸短促，浑身战栗，维吉尔拥抱着他，身上的衣服还湿着，也不过才过去了几分钟的时间。

“我没有预料到会这样。”但丁声音不稳地说道，他松开维吉尔身上被抓皱的衬衫，垂下头来用手撑住了脑袋，看起来情绪十分低落。

维吉尔苦笑着说道：“别告诉我你是故意的。”

“我知道我肯定哪里出了点问题，但我不明白，那些婊子养的……我根本没那么怕他们。”但丁说道。

“那可能是你怕我。”维吉尔故作轻松地说道，想让对方认为他的所作所为都不是认真的。但其实方才他几乎无法控制自己失望的情绪，假如不是但丁的应激反应突然发作，他恐怕会丧失但丁对他的最后一点信任，真正地成为但丁眼中的“同类人”之一。可归根究底，他为什么会变得这么情绪化，维吉尔想不明白，当他看见但丁毫无戒备地倚着他的一只手睡着的时候，又似乎明白了一点。

在这之后，维吉尔劝说但丁去接受正规的心理治疗，但丁拒绝了，他认为这不会影响他的日常生活。维吉尔一开始不同意，但他的弟弟用着要求的口吻对他说：“治好我。”他就好像瞬间有了心理医生的专业技能，还是那种在国际论坛上发表过十篇权威论文的教授级门诊。

他是喜欢但丁的，维吉尔不得不承认。

不知道是不是因为但丁承载了太多他对血亲的期许，导致他对感情的上限提高到一种爱人也无法比拟的程度。他有时会觉得荒唐，毕竟他是受过高等教育的，知道什么应该什么不该，而但丁不懂，但丁需要他，可能只是因为他是个男人，一旦让他知道这样的关系是要遭到世俗唾弃的，但丁未必还会选择和他在一起，真正比起来，他才是道德沦丧的那一个。

“那时我还很小，9岁？或者10岁，我记不清了。其实我的确不记得当时发生了些什么——也有可能像你说的，我的脑子在潜意识中回避这件事。”但丁在治疗上倒是很配合，会坦诚地回答维吉尔的每一个问题。

“这也是那时留下的吗？”维吉尔握住他的手腕，他低下头来盯着那道疤痕，脑海中开始闪回一些画面：黑暗而潮湿的房间、摄像头、上锈的铁门，四周无人，应该是他被监禁在仓库里。但丁轻轻摇头，表示手腕上的伤疤和他遭到强暴的那段记忆并没有关联，维吉尔便又问他：“那时你遭到了死亡威胁吗？”

这个问题很有效果，但丁立刻感觉到大量的记忆涌现出来，是他不曾回想起的那部分。他努力把意识剥离出来，使自己成为一个旁观者，于是他看到男孩发疯似的怒吼，拼尽全力去抵抗和求救，但成年人相较于孩童有着压倒性的力量，并且不止一人，至少还有另外一人去制服男孩踢打的四肢。“再叫我就掐死你，懂吗？把嘴闭上！把嘴闭上！”男孩前面的人用双手握住了他纤细的脖子，十字架垂落在他的胸口上，他感到呼吸受阻，再也发不出一点声音来，滚烫的性器官如同一把利器，将尚未发育成熟的阴道刺穿。那种疼痛同之前维吉尔施与他的极其相似，但丁感到危险迫近，面前的男人也变得不可信任了起来，他开始变得焦虑不安。维吉尔察觉到但丁的异样，便叫了他两声，试图将他从回忆中拉出来，听到现实中传来呼唤，但丁猛地颤动了一下，一双眼睛受惊般直直地看向面前的人，好半天之后才反应过来他正身处一个安全的环境中，绝不会再像记忆中那样受到伤害。

但丁将他回想起来的情景一五一十地说明，应激反应没有上次那样强烈，也算是取得了进展。除此之外，他的确像之前说的那样，日常生活完全没有受到影响，可以正常出门、与人接触，只是他本身并不喜欢和无关的人来往或有任何眼神交流，在人多的地方总会戴上兜帽。

去便利店买些日用品，然后去贝尔维尤码头的拖车里看望凯特，这几乎是他外出的全部活动。偶尔会故意路过圣拉弥亚孤儿院的大门前，他停下脚步向着窗户里看去，有年龄尚小的孩子仍处于天真无邪的时期，不知道自己待在一个地狱般的地方，还扒着窗边一边笑一边向他招手。但丁见惯了偏见与争执，很少有陌生人对他表示友好，他一时间不知如何应对，便不好意思地别开了头，但还是抬了抬手表示回应。

就在他转过身去准备离开的时候，不巧正碰上了出门回来的院长，但丁一看见这张脸就觉得反胃，两片嘴唇一张一合不知又在说些什么屁话：“瞧瞧这是谁，怎么了，你被像扔垃圾一样扔出来了？”但丁甚至不屑于正眼看他，又实在想一拳打在那张老脸上，可想到那孩子还在窗口好奇地张望，于是他攥紧的拳头又松开来，然后一声不响地绕开面前的人快步离开了。

他隐瞒了去往孤儿院一事，只是告知了维吉尔一些有关凯特的事：她的养父最终还是找到了她，把她强行带回了家里去，具体那天晚上发生了什么，凯特没有细说，但丁只知道她杀了她的养父，然后惊魂未定、一路逃回了拖车里，她本以为自己要坐牢，可警察只简单地判定她为正当防御，把她从警局放了出来，这件事也就没了后话。

“给她一个工作，你说过会帮她的。”但丁索要得过于理所当然，让维吉尔觉得有些不愉快。

“你真的很在乎她。*You really care about her.*[4]”他阴阳怪气地说道，但丁以为他不情愿，便又一字一句地重复了一遍：“给她一个工作。”

“好吧，好吧，”他不耐烦地答应了下来，“你说了算。”

但丁后知后觉地凑上前去，在极近的距离里观察他兄弟的表情，“你嫉妒了。”他笃定地说道，维吉尔摇了摇头：“你从哪学来的词？”

“我是没受过教育，但我不是个弱智。”但丁无奈地说道。

“好极了，”维吉尔放下手里的工作，把椅子转到面对着但丁的方向，“我嫉妒了，我承认，我还要向你坦白我在烦恼些什么。你和我之间所发生的事情——但丁——全部都是不正常的，你现在不明白，但总有一天你会明白：你不该在你的哥哥面前脱衣服、洗澡、毫无顾忌地坐到他的腿上去。你会觉得这是件很恶心的事情，然后去和另外一个人开始新的生活，比如说凯特。”

“我很愿意去治疗你，让你成为一个正常人，这也是为什么我不能欺骗你这是一件很正常的事情。我的意思是，你想让我怎么样呢，我还是愿意为你花钱，为你收拾烂摊子，尽可能地满足你的一切需求，但我真的不确定我是否能有所回报。”

但丁沉默不语，他甚至连兜帽都还没摘下来——或许他会就这么离开，回到那辆小拖车里，衣服都用不着换。于是维吉尔看着他的弟弟一声不响地走出这间屋子，他闭了闭眼睛，等待外头传来关门声，可但丁很快又拎着两杯冰可乐走进来，一杯“啪”地拍在办公桌上，一杯自己拿着，然后叼着吸管毫无顾忌地坐到了他的怀里，还大爷似的把腿挂在椅子扶手上。

“还有什么来着？”但丁思考了一下，然后想起什么似的直起上身，他把冰可乐摆在一旁，开始脱起衣服来，“我同意你说的话。我不该在我的兄弟面前脱衣服、洗澡、还坐到他的腿上去，更不该让他把他该死的手指塞进我的阴道里，”但丁赤裸地骑在维吉尔的腿上，私处微微张开着，和裆部突起的部位紧压在一起，“别把我当傻子，我只是不在乎。”

“你真是……”维吉尔哭笑不得，竟是又被但丁牵着鼻子走了，但既然已经脱了衣服，也没有再叫人穿上的道理，只是这工作一搁就要搁一晚上了。

虽然但丁精神上很强大，但也还没到坚不可摧的程度，因此维吉尔格外注意这一点。他亲吻但丁眉毛上的伤疤，阴茎被夹在大腿根之间，两片分开的阴唇包裹住炽热的肉棒，为其涂抹上一层粘稠的淫水，龟头每每和阴蒂蹭在一起，但丁就要忍不住皱皱眉头，睫毛扫在他的下巴上，留下一阵轻盈的瘙痒感。

而但丁却觉得维吉尔对他保护过度，从开始进行暴露治疗以来，他的应激反应一次比一次更为平静，如今已经能够毫无障碍地谈起当时的遭遇。可维吉尔仍然害怕触及到他的禁区，龟头几次从穴口处擦过，却迟迟不肯插入进去，但丁心中焦躁，便一把推开维吉尔的脑袋，他张开双腿，将无法合拢的下身暴露出来，肿胀的阴蒂、细小的尿道口、微张的小穴，毫无羞赧之意地、每一处都叫人看得清清楚楚。

“当那些混蛋强奸我的时候，我就是这样的姿势。”他躺下来，目光坚定地与维吉尔对视。维吉尔透过这双眼睛，仿佛看到了十年前的情景，幼小的、却已受尽苦难的但丁，始终如一地用这双眼睛看着每一个人。但丁又抓着男人的手放在自己的脖子上，阴茎插入到底，挤开窄小的阴道，顶在富有弹性的宫颈上，用力一些或许仍有开拓的富余——这就是当时发生的所有事，但再也没有第二个人能让他如此放荡地请求：“用力操我，摧毁我。”

维吉尔的耻骨撞上来，甚至将两片肥厚的阴唇压得变了形，脆弱的阴蒂局促在几乎严丝合缝的空间里，被折磨得又胀又痛，轻轻一碰就要忍不住夹紧了双腿躲避。

不知是不是过去的遭遇让他有些自毁倾向，维吉尔的动作又快又猛，这是他要求的，他便一边承受着像是要被性虐至死的痛苦，一边投身其中，强迫自己去接受这个男人所给予的一切，这是他所信任、所爱、所接受的唯一人，是他唯一的兄弟，有着血缘羁绊的至亲。他希望维吉尔能够意识到这一点，和他心照不宣，而不必要他特意讲明，因为他一定不会承认，甚至要开口大骂——

“操，维吉尔……”在龟头突然撞向敏感点时，但丁浑身震颤了一下，他带着哭腔短促地呻吟了一声，阴道猛地夹紧，粗壮的肉棒行动受阻，便改为在深处小幅度地摩擦，正卡在让他身体酥软的部位。维吉尔身下的动作再粗鲁，手上也还是不肯用力，仅仅用虎口轻轻卡住他的喉咙，不至于让他呼吸不畅，只会将他的声音击得破碎。他爽得双眼上翻，双腿夹紧了维吉尔的胯骨，男人的另一只手捏在他的大腿内侧，拇指剥开被撑成弧形的小阴唇，露出嫩粉色的穴口，永远都裹着一层淫水，还收缩着吐出更多，清澈的液体一股一股地喷洒出来，他和维吉尔对视，看似眉目传情，意识却早已飞到了九霄云外。

“我很抱歉让你经历这一切。”维吉尔用手托住但丁的脖子，他诚心诚意地忏悔，让但丁想起孤儿院让他们做的祷告：“免我们所欠的债，如同我们免了人的债，不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶险。”

“你的父已死了，还是他本来就是个人渣？”但丁骂道，这必然免除不了一顿教训，但他一想起这些嘴上说着“天父”、“救主”的人很快便会暴露出恶魔的嘴脸，他就忍不住嗤嗤发笑。上帝是不存在的，自然他也不欠下什么债，一如他的兄弟并没有犯错，拯救他的也更加的不是别人。是维吉尔。

“你闭嘴吧。”但丁闭上眼睛有气无力地说道。维吉尔射在了他的肚子上，有些顺着两瓣阴唇间的肉缝淌下去，流经无法闭合的阴道口，和潮吹液混在一起。然后他们亲吻拥抱，谁也没再道歉。

在这之后，维吉尔为凯特安排了一个秘书的职位，虽然他并不需要这么一个人为他端茶送水，整理和递送文件他一个人也可以解决，但他毕竟答应了但丁的请求，就权当是多一个人为他分担一些琐事上的压力。以及在工作的同时，他也没忘调查圣拉弥亚孤儿院的事，只是院长也知道如今信息传播速度快，他们说些什么、做些什么都有被曝光的可能，因此小心谨慎了许多，虽然虐待行为依然存在，但也是在背地里，绝不会让孤儿们走漏一点风声。

虽然寻求真相不是一件简单的事，但绝非无法达到。但丁的记忆中出现过两个人，他没有明确地说出其中一个就是院长，而且强暴他的男人戴着十字架，而院长虽然会让孤儿们祷告，却是从来都不佩戴十字架的。这让维吉尔有了新的思路。

好在霍尔在获取消息这方面相当专业，他从创立了孤儿院的教会入手，调查了其中的每一个人，掌握了足够的证据之后并联系警方将其一网打尽。至于教会的后台，维吉尔则有把柄在手，倒也不会将公司也一并搭进去，只是从此他摊上了一个大麻烦——他看着电脑屏幕上的电子版恐吓信，撇了撇嘴，把它和垃圾邮件放在了一起。和但丁在一起久了，总归还是会有些相似之处的，比如说“他不在乎”。

圣拉弥亚孤儿院的事件告一段落，但丁的生活也算是正式走上了正轨。如今孤儿院由维吉尔的公司投资组织，从前的“内部人员”也彻彻底底地换了一遍。他走下楼梯，有比他稍小一些的孩子从身边路过，并不敢与他搭话，毕竟在这些人眼里，即使他还穿着以前的那件兜帽外套，也还是变成了个“有钱人”。

在地下室里，他找到了那个记忆中像是仓库的地方，只不过现在堆满了废弃的桌椅和工具，但那张他躺过的大桌子依然立在那里。

他一动不动地站着，目不转睛地盯着落满了灰尘的桌面，就好像还能找到些当时遗留的罪证似的，紧接着他突然捂住了头，发出一声痛苦的呻吟来，这把随行的维吉尔吓了一跳，他急忙上前去想要抱住但丁的肩膀，后者却又没了声响，片刻后才抬起头来，对他露出一个狡猾的笑容：“骗你的。”

但丁用手指捻起桌上的灰尘，甩起衣摆随意地扫了扫，然后一屁股坐到上面去，还四下看看怎么才能让他躺得舒服一点：“怎么样，你要在这儿上我吗？”

他看见他的哥哥翻了个白眼，竟然头也不回地走了，但丁无奈地摊了摊手，只好跳下来小跑两步追上去。仓库的门在后头紧紧关上，他许是这辈子再也不会来打开它了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：因为激素水平太低，所以初潮来得晚。  
> 注2：守望先锋的吉祥物，别问，问就是掉分了。  
> 注3：游戏里凯特说“He attacked me most nights”，所以我猜应该是这个意思。  
> 注4：游戏原台词“You really care about her,about all of this.You once said you didn't give a shit.”邀请大家都来品品这个醋味十足的哥。


End file.
